Shana Fring
Shana Fring is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Aériel Miranda. Shana pretends to be "A" in New York and is revealed to be the person who shot Ezra and also set fire to the Thornhill Lodge. She is killed by Aria, who knocks her off a theater stage. History Season 2 UnmAsked Jenna Marshall goes to the park to meet an unknown person. She gives them a scarf, with something supposedly wrapped inside it, and tells them that they know what to do. In the season three finale, we find out that it was Shana. Season 3 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno When Hanna goes to the lesbian bar to look for Paige, she sees her sitting with Shana. Hot Water Hanna, Paige and Emily go the costume shop, in hopes of finding out who was behind the Queen of Hearts costume. They ask Shana if she can tell them but she refuses, saying it would cost her her job. Hanna and Emily then devise a plan and Hanna distracts Shana, asking her about the look of the Queen of Hearts costume and then about "Little Boy Blue" once Shana attempts to go get he phone, while Emily pretends to go the bathroom and copies the files from the computer. Will the Circle Be Unbroken? Shana introduces Emily to Missy Franklin. A DAngerous GAme Emily, Hanna, and Spencer encounter Shana in the hallway at Rosewood high, where Shana tells them she came to practice for swimming. Hanna says that she hates Shana because she flirts with everyone but her. Jenna goes to the park to meet with an unknown person. She speaks to them about her sight and about the Lodge party and we see that the figure is Shana. She reassures Jenna that on her darkest days she will be there for her. Later, Melissa goes to Jenna's house and meets with Jenna and Shana. She hands Shana the invitation for the party and the scene ends as Emily watches from outside. Later, someone uses the same invitation to set the Thronhill Lodge on fire with the Liars, excluding Spencer, and Mona inside. The person goes back to the woods and hits Toby over the head and leaves the lighter used behind. Shana admits to this in the Season 5 premiere. Season 4 Turn of the Shoe Hanna confronts Shana about a video they saw of her and Jenna pulling Wilden off the road after Ashley Marin hit him with a car. She asks Shana why she missed his funeral but Shana claims they weren't friends. Face Time It is revealed that she, Jenna and Melissa were posssibly working with the "A-Team" because Wilden was supposedly blackmailing them to under the orders of someone else. Under the Gun Emily encounters Shana in the locker room, who informs her that she has transferred to Rosewood high. Later, Toby and Spencer see Shana in Ravenswood. She is carrying a package and runs and gets into Jenna's car before they can catch her. She later performs violin at the Brew. A Is for Answers The Liars hear a noise outside and go over to investigate. The hear a crack on the window and then it breaks completely and we see a black hooded figure standing outside holding a gun. The Liars assume its "A" and they grab Alison and run. They go upstairs and lock the door and try to figure out what to do. The figure shoots through the door and they run over to the fire escape, as the figure kicks the door in. They make it to the roof and find themselves trapped. They hear someone opening a door and its Ezra Fitz. But at the same time, the figure emerges from another door. Ezra says he knows who they are and the person holds up their gun, at which point Ezra jumps on them. He struggles with the person and a shot goes off. He manages to wrestle the gun away from them and Hanna grabs it. They tell the person to take off their mask and the person lifts up their hand to do so before jumping to the next roof. The Liars then realize Ezra has been shot. Season 5 EscApe From New York Ezra is taken to the hospital and as the ambulance pulls away Alison notices New York "A" on the roof of it. She follows Ezra and the paramedics into the hospital and removes her mask and watch as the take him back to surgery. The Liars make their way to the hospital in order to trick this "A", who was dressing up as a doctor until they noticed cops standing in the hall. They page Alison over the loud speakers so that this "A" will hear them. This "A" does and texts a group text to unknown participants saying "It's happening. Follow the leader" and then follows Alison out of the hospital. Alison makes her way to the park, where a black hoodie corners her. He tells her it's over, but she says it's not, as the other girls come out, revealing to black hoodie that it was a trap. They pepper spray him, but another pops out, asking if they're sure the one they sprayed is "A". At this point, several others run out in masks and hoodies and corner them, until the police break them up and they disperse. Near the end of the episode, The New York "A" shows up to the theater and is revealed to be Shana. The Liars are horrified and question why she would turn on Alison. She reveals that it's for Jenna and because of how horrible of a person Alison was. Aria sneaks in, having been at the hospital with Ezra, who told her that it was Shana, and whacks Shana with a gun, causing her to fall from the stage to her death. They alert the police and flee the building. Run, Ali, Run After "A" returns, The Liars disclose that Shana never actually admitted to being "A", and therefore believe that she wasn't. Appearances Notes *Shana was the secondary antagonist of the Season 4. She was also a minor antagonist in Season 3 and Season 5. *Shana's character changes alignments throughout her span on the series. First she is a neutral character before being revealed as an antagonist, later she is revealed to be good and helping Ali and then it is revealed that she was actually evil the whole time and was working to take down Ali and the Liars for what they did to Jenna. *Shana may have been a part of the "A-Team" briefly during Season 3, when she, Jenna and Melissa were seemingly blackmailed by Wilden, who was possibly working for "A". *Shana was revealed to have been the Fire Starter at the Lodge, the person who Jenna met in the woods and the shooter in New York. *Shana is one of the few major antagonists in the series to not be a member of the A-Team, though she briefly asssumes the identity of "A" in New York to hunt down the Liars. Gallery Shana Fring.jpg ShanaC.png Shana_Fring_5x01.png ShanaATeam.png ShanaIsA.png ShanaCruz.jpg ShAnA.png ShanaPortal.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The B-Team Category:The NAT Club Category:Deceased Characters